CCU presidential election, 2039
Aaron Duscko | before_party = For the Union | after_election = Toi Koehler | after_party = Freedom }} Following disagreements between the For the People and Union Alliance parties, For the Union split up into the original two parties. Duscko became the de facto For the People candidate, later winning easily the primaries. Union Alliance held primaries, won by another candidate. Toi Koehler remained the Freedom nominee, though winning less easily than the previous four years. This marks the first election since 2023 in which the Union Party finishes second in the Senate, and only the second ever time for such occurrance. However, Union led second with a higher percentage of 33% in 2023. The Union Alliance stated that "in others weakness, it is time for Union to lead up a 2043 election victory." } |- |bgcolor="#DAA520"| | Independent | 0 | ▼ 1 | 0% |- |bgcolor="#27C4BA"| | Global Union | 0 | — | 0% |} Aaron Duscko | before_party = For the Union | after_election = Toi Koehler | after_party = Freedom }} Rosanna Vasquez | before_party = Union Alliance | after_election = Rosanna Vasquez | after_party = Union Alliance }} 2051 Following eight elections spanning from 2019 to 2047, with the current format, the CCU announced that the system would change effective as of 2051. With the announcement of the new system, and the end of Vasquez's (first right-wing) 8-year two terms, the members of the alliance announced their seperation from the Union Party, effective immediately. This would mark the Union Party's first solo election since their third-place result in 2027. Each party must receive at least 3.50% of total votes in order to enter the Senate. A total of 5,620,473 votes were cast throughout the election voting period, with 231,011 false votes being invalidated due to irregularities within their voting forms. This number was later corrected to 6,049,954 votes. 63 votes are required to form a government within the CCU. Controversially, the Independence party chose to vote for neither candidates, leaving Koehler 1 vote short of forming a government. Talks with Union were stalled, and came to no avail. Rossiya's demands could not be made or met, and Global Union was considered "unreasonable". Talks were attempted with Dang's Independence party, with Dang finally agreeing to recommend Koehler. Toi Koehler was elected through the election, serving his second term overall. The election marked his seventh, following one unsuccesful and two succesful VP elections, as well as two unsuccesful and one succesful presidential election. 2055 The threshold to enter the Senate was decreased to 2.50% this election, to give smaller parties more chances. Primaries saw Rosanna Vasquez lose reelection after serving as party leader since her narrow 2043 election victory, and fair landslide primaries victory. Crowe, who served as her VP twice, had run under her ticket which lost. Jarrett Hagen (50.9%) narrowly beat Vasquez (49.1%) to become party leader. Koehler voluntarily stepped down as Freedom Party leader, to allow very popular Freedom ex-leader Gabriella Gould to make her return, as a result of no term limits. She won elections mainly uncontested. Independence leader Dang, announced that her political CCU career would come to an end, having attempted to lead the CCU since 2019 in three election occasions; 2019, winning 38 seats; 2027, winning 24 and just 10 in 2051. However, it was her party that allowed Koehler to form a government, making her Independence party 'the party for independents the new election era', more prominent. Jolene Pinckney (50.5%) beat Soila Saenz (49.5%) to become new party leader, in second round primaries. However, polling saw that the party would lose many seats in the election, barely passing the threshold. Haskins, remained strong with For the People, though failing to win the first round and only winning round two with 51.2% of votes, compared to oponnent's 48.8%. Haskins stated that "at a time where out is more important than ever, it is important that we start negotiations with other parties in order to attain as many seats as possible, which otherwise could be left behind." Rossiya primaries would not be held until after every 8 years, with Yoder remaining leader, while losing support with many voters. Lloyd also won Global Union primaries with 60.7% votes, the biggest for all the primaries in the election course. Freedom stated that an "alliance was not something which they thought was about 'freedom of the Union', and would not do such. For the People confirmed an alliance with the already-allianced party Left Alliance. The Union Party also confirmed an alliance with Go Right. 5,909,448 votes were registered, a decrease from the 6,049,954 in the previous election. However, as in 2051, the number was later corrected to 6,009,448, though a smaller decrease. However, the issue was stated to be due to false recognition of 'invalid votes'. With the Freedom Party winning the government vote, Gould would serve a record-breaking 12 years as leader in the government. Gould also confirmed that she would not run again for party leader, with this serving as her final term as Leader (Presidential) of the CCU. Koehler reiterated her statement, saying that "he would not run either." As a result, polls predicted a big stumble for the Freedom Party in 2059, with all establishment Freedom'ers not running, including Kristen Delgado, who declined to do so 'due to already serving her chance.' 2059 Following Gould's (as well as Toehler's) exit from CCU poltics, the election race became much more wide and open. Rossiya held its second primaries ever, with no candidate receiving a full majority, that was won by Rolf Yoder by a slim score of 50.03%. Initially, he was projected to have won with 50.07%, but the number appeared to be even smaller. Yoder said he "heard the people's voices, which support him, and said he could be a representative for all." Yoder would not face reelection now until 2067, unless he himself would step down or his party was overwhelmingly against him; neither were possible in the near future. Trenton Samuels was also reelected as Better Together's leader, by a margin of 51.07%, thanking his voters for supporting him again. The Anti Union Party held a motion of confidence, failing, with no confidence for its system allowing four leaders. As a result, primaries were held to determine one leader, with Nevada Griffiths announcing that she would opt not to run for leadership. Ultimately, Meryl Wilt and Leena Brittain qualified to the second round due to no clear majority winner. Previous co-leader Rolande Blackwell failed to stand out among the pack with just 21.3% of the vote. Ultimately, Meryl Wilt beat Leena Brittain with her 52.3% compared to Brittain's 47.7%. Brittain wished Wilt luck as a new solo leader of the party. She confirmed that she "would work hard to prevent extreme Unionism of CCU as well as Corruption, representing both parties." With the Global Union (slowly) rising in the elections, the party easily voted for reelection of Jerry Lloyd, with him receiving 62.7% of the vote, 2% higher than his 2055 reelection. Jong Gamble won Independence elections, by a score of 65.36%, the highest of the election course. Pinckney had won in 2055 with 50.5%, but confirmed that she would not run for reelection due to dissatisfaction within the "Independentors" of the party. In Union primaries, many praised Jarrett Hagen's potential policies, and stated he was "a victim of the impossible vote, with no one being able to defeat Freedom's "bullshit"" He was reelected in the first round with a score of 50.1%, but his opponnents were far from his number. With the highest opponent, only have 29.3% of the total vote. Having been the first Elected CCU President, Elden Dunham announced that his "return to CCU politics was timely" and that "he was ready to take back the CCU right back to For the People Party." He won elections in first round by 59.6%. Haskins herself had confirmed her intention to not run for reelection, due to her decline in popularity. In Freedom primaries, Malia Gonsalves and Arvilla Mccauley battled each other in the second round of primaries, with Gonsalves winning by 52.5%, compared to Mccauley's 47.5%. Due to disagreements with internal changes in respective parties, Veracity and Breakthrough Parties announced that they would not run allianced. This later controversially turned out to be the downfall of the Breakthrough Party, as it would have made it into the Senate had they stayed with Veracity, which also downfalled. Dunham confirmed that the Left Alliance would remain apart of the "For the People Alliance" in elections. Union kept its alliance with Go Right. Anti Union-Corruption remained strong, and together. A total of 5,777,680 votes were casted throughout the election, which was validated shortly. It marks the smallest number since the introduction of the new election system. The CCU confirmed that due to the openness, that Parties would be able to recommend any leader, and based on that, a second round of vote recommending would then take place. Ultimately, For the People recommended Malia Gonsalves from Freedom Party, and Dunham stepped down as leader, with Mia Haskins serving as Acting Leader until elections in 2063. On January 13, 2060, Wilt announced that her party opted to exit the coalition. However, the coalition-government remained strong with 76 seats. However, the following day, Haskins announced her support for Wilt's decision and confirmed that she (and her party) would also withdraw. The coalition government remained with 42 seats, and with Freedom refusing to recommend For the People's Haskins, she would remain Interim President with lack of support until an election in 20 April 2060 (slightly more than three months). 2060 On January 17, 2060, it was confirmed that an election would occur on April 20, 2060. It marks the first time an election was held less than four years after the previous and unscheduled. The Freedom Party confirmed that this did not constitute new primaries. Elden Dunham confirmed that he would give his campaign another try, ultimately ending Haskins term as Acting Leader of For the People Party. All other parties confirmed they wouldn't run primaries either. However, as the source of the issue was the 2059 election, the election was limited to parties which had ran in the 2059 elections. However, they were allowed to run as coalitons, that weren't present in 2059. The For the People Party, announced some new plans in leadership in case elected, and as such, the Green Party joined the Alliance. This put the For the People Party in projection to lead the Senate with most seats (For the People Alliance would lead with 29.24% in 2059 with extended Alliance). Furthermore, the Revolyutsiya Party announced that they would not contest the election, thus sitting it out though endorsing Rossiya (though not merging/coalitioning). The Breakthrough and Veracity Parties announced they'd return as a coalition, considering what could've been in 2059. For the first time, they were known as Breakthrough-Veracity, rather than Veracity first, done for better organization. This election marked a record low for the right-wing bloc, and Union stated that 'appropriate actions shall be taken in 2023.' Marking his third consecuctive election loss, Hagen was predicted to be beaten in primaries by another candidate. With the For the People Party gaining more momentum, and its supporter Anti Union-Corruption, as well, the CCU stated that the vote would be on left-wing For the People and right-wing Union. Freedom opted to vote for Dunham, unable to recommend Hagen due to Gambles' and Wilt's support for Dunham, with Hagen then just 63 votes, 2 short. Dunham would then serve as President until another election in 2063, as the CCU stated that 'keeping an active election schedule was necessary'. This would bring Dunham's office time to 11 years. This marks the first time For the People won since Dunham's reelection in 2023, with Dunham the only sitting For the People President, with others failing to do such a task. 2063 With Dunham serving as the Incumbent CCU Leader (and For the People Party leader), the race initially seemed closed. However, the further the date, the less popular the party became. The Rossiya Party failed to pass a motion of no confidence on current/incumbent leader Rolf Yoder, who won reelection in 2059 in a term lasting until 2067 unless lack of confidence. The Better Together Party hold primaries, which were won by Trenton Samuels again in first round, with a lower percentage of 50.36% - down 0.71% from 2059. The Green Party held primaries, with the Incumbent Leader having failed to reach the second round due to several controversies and disagreements. Karla Sanchez and Brenda Edwards led the first round with 31.4% and 29.8% respectively, with Incumbent Leader Joaquin Briseno having trailed behind with 29.3%, losing qualification by just .5%, and lead of first round by 2.1%. A recount changed a number/few votes, but was not enough to change the percentage, just going from 29.34(1)% to 29.312%. Other candidates, including many write-in, failed to each much votes, totaling up to 9.5%. Sanchez won the second round with 72.3%, compared to Edwards' 27.7%, with Sanchez's landslide attributed to her 'strength in unifying the Greens.' With Global Union having seen record gains in 2060, Lloyd was reelected in first round by a percentage of 78.32%, with 7.7% voting 'none of the above' and 13.98% to smaller candidates, which did not agree with Lloyd's strategy, or doing so but desiring leadership (or cleaner methods,etc.etc.). Dunham won For the People Party primaries with 55.7% in first round, beating candidates with visions of 'moving forward', or 'none of the above'. In 2060, the Revolyutsiya Party opted not to run, and by 2062, some factions formed disagreements within the party and committee/rules. By 2063, the Committee confirmed that the party had disbanded, with many of its supporters having decided to go for the lighter Rossiya, as well as some to Union and little to Global Union, reportedly. Linda Aguilar was reelected leader of the Breakthrough Party by 60.2%. Federico Palumbo was also reelected leader of Veracity Party by 52.7%. With the Independence Party seeing a record low of 4 seats in 2060, Gamble lead the first round, but was unable to receive the majority to be called winner (39.73% vs Ahern's 24.98%). The second round saw Eldon Ahern beat Gamble by 50.7%, compared to her 49.3%. Go Right held primaries, which were resulted in Jae Hammer's reelection with 55.1%. Makeda Conyers remained leader of the Truth Party, with primaries expected to take place in 2064. Gayle Mauldin remained leader of the No Allegiance Association, with primaries expected to take place in 2065. Jordon Mathias, the Incumbent Leader of One Matter Party, confirmed he would not contest the primaries. As a result, Briana Stroud won primaries with 66.3% of votes. Others could not receive more than 14.1%. Nikole Mercado announced the creation of the Reform Party, lead by herself, which would contest the election. Nikki Copley also announced the founding of the Blackout Party to contest the election. The Communist Party was also announced, with primaries held between Rory Ferraro and Devon Espinoza, with the former winning by 52.3%. Gayle Mayes announced the creation of the Centre Party, which was later renamed to the Moderate Party. Karla Sanchez announced that the Green Party would step down from the For the People Alliance, due to several policy disagreements, under new leadership. The For the People Party and Left Alliance reconfirmed their alliance together. As did Go Right, with the Union Party. Breakthrough-Veracity confirmed to run together again, after narrowin(g)ly losing the Senate in 2060. Anti-Union - Corruption also confirmed their continuation with their increasing success. A last-minute continued alliance was confirmed between Better Together and Truth Party. With the Union Party having adapted a new system, a leadership review of confidence was held on leader Jarrett Hagen. 47% voted in favor, while 53% voting against. As a result, Union primaries were called, with Hagen being exempt from running. No interim leader would suffice in the meanwhile, with the Union Party being temporarily leaderless, and therefore all decisions of the party would be 'direct democracy style' with members voting on each decision made, until a new leader would win the primaries. The Freedom Party also adapted a system of confidence. Gonsalves was favored by 49.2%, while 50.8% were against. As a result, the Freedom Party Committee (FPC) called a primary election to find a new leader, with no Interim Leader serving, with the new leader voted to become next leader, none in between. Gonsalves was also exempt from running in the primaries. Gould and Koehler both confirmed respectively, that they would not seek running, as were done their CCU political career. Union Party primaries For Union, the top candidates which added up to a majority qualified to the second primary (50.01%). The top three candidates qualified to the second round, leaving out candidates totaling 46.3% in votes. Freedom Party primaries In order to qualify for the first debate, candidates needed to receive at least 0.5% in 2 different polls. For the second, candidates needed to receive at least 1% in 2 different polls. For the third, 2% was necessary in 3 different polls. For the fourth, 4% was necessary in 3 different polls. The fifth debate required 5% in four different polls. Each debate was limited to a maximum of eight candidates, should more arise, they would be divided into two nights. However, the first debate was limited to 12 candidates, as it was used for "candidates to introduce their campaigns." A sixth and final debate, required 10% in four different polls. Seven candidates were deemed eligible for the ballot, of the 10 major candidates still in?. All candidates who received 15.0% and above qualified to the second round, which did not allow write-in candidates. The first round saw candidates totaled up to 25.0% eliminated from the second round. The second round allowed all candidates above 30.0% to qualify for third round, if one did not receive a majority. If none, then 25.0%. The second round saw candidates eliminated totaled up to 43.1%. Following her primaries victory, Mayfield stated that "the Freedom Party would work strong and united to lead the CCU again - and without the need of a unnecessary alliance." General election The first debate, which allowed parties with at least 1 seat in the Senate, featured For the People Alliance, Freedom, Union-Go Right, Anti-Union - Corruption, Global Union, Rossiya, Independence and Green Party (in case more than 10 parties would have a seat or more, it would be limited to the top 10). The second debate, which only allowed parties with 10 seats or more, featured For the People Alliance, Freedom and Union-Go Right. Adele Mayfield became the new President of CCU under Freedom Party with 76 seats, to Pauley's 40. Dunham shortly announced his resignation as leader of the For the People Party, and confirmed that his CCU career was, finished. Following the election, the Anti-Union - Corruption parties announced that they would merge for the next election, as well as officially before. Resilience Party was mentioned as a potential name for the party. Other smaller parties were also allegedly in talks to join (merged by) the party, with no coalitions instead. Aftermath Elden Dunham shortly announced his exit from CCU politics following his defeat in the election, with Devon Reiter announced as the Interim Leader of the For the People Party. The Left Alliance also announced that they would leave the For the People Alliance, losing For the People (former Alliance) 3 seats. Meryl Wilt announced that the Anti-Union - Corruption would now be known as the Resilience Party. Shortly after, the party confirmed alongside the Left Alliance that the latter would join it, totaling them to a new record of 10 seats, qualifying them to the '10+ big/major candidates debate'. The party color changed to E51010 (red). 2067 No leadership review was called for in the Freedom Party, with Mayfield having a high approval rating within party members as well as general public. Pauley as well, was not contested, with the Union Party having received its most seats since the introduction of new electoral system, and since Vasquez's reelection in 2047. For the People Party primaries would be held in 2067, with Interim Leader Devon Reiter confirming he would not run for Party Leader. Rossiya Party Leader Rolf Yoder, who lead the party since 2051, was up for reelection having narrowly won 2059 primaries by 50.03%. To avoid being 'defeat', Yoder confirmed that he would not contest the leadership election, giving the party a new leader since its founding. Eldon Ahern, who won 2063 primaries by 50.7%(R2) against Incumbent Leader Jong Gamble, announced that he would not run for reelection due to his "belief that real 'Independence', means allowing the so-called party to have a new leader standing every election." He was praised, and the IPC (Independence Party Committee) stated that the idea was being looked into for consideration, but noted that it is up to each leader to decide whether they would like to run further, and voters if they approve, by voting for them. Wilt, who co-lead the Anti-Union Party from 2055 to 2059, and solely since 2059, led the Resilience Party's first leadership review by 63%. She then stated that "everyone party would have a role in this one." With the Global Union Party losing 3 seats in the 2063 election, marking its worst result since the introduction of new electoral system, Lloyd still managed to win a leadership review, but by 50.7% to 49.3% opposition. Lloyd stated that "the Global Union would be looking to 'cause real damage' at 2067 elections, by getting record number of seats for the party. Chuck Georgiy was named leader of Rossiya Party after winning election by 55.3%. Devina O'Neil was named leader of Independence Party, after winning primaries second round by 60.7%. Having received 0.04% for the Blackout Party in its debut election, she won a leadership review by 59%, with the party establishment still rooting for her "potential (sic)" higher success. Stroud survived a leadership review by 52%, giving the party a slightly better result in 2063. With Ferraro having received a record-shattering 1.08% in Communist debut, she received 72.5% in a leadership review. Following his decision to give Better Together representation as part of the Union Party, he received 52% in a leadership review, before being merged abruptly. As a result, he was designated as the Better Together member/senator, who would either have to face primaries against a Truth member, or both be admitted, with polling estimated both. Both Breakthough-Veracity party leaders also survived, by 55% and 51%, before their merge, becoming Union senators (allowing them to enter the Senate for the first time ever.) With Gayle Mauldin having received a record amount of votes for the No Allegiance Association (though least percentage-wise), he was reelected via leadership review by 58%. Mercado won a review by 77%, having given 1.75% in debut performance. Sanchez survived a review by 67%, giving the party its biggest result (outside the For the People Alliance). Gayle Mayes survived a leadership review by 63%, given the party 2.10% in votes in debut performance, for Moderate Party. Milo Danielson announced the creation of the Blood Party, which became more prominent, after naming some extreme policies and low-key attacks on some leading left-wing parties. Cherlyn Hardison announced the creation of a Justice Party, and attacked some right-wing parties for "their policies." Johnie Brackett announced that she would create the Independent Party, due to her "feels that the Independence Party, was not representing all the Independents." After some lower-polling numbers for Independence, O'Neil confirmed of a pact, and Brackett announced that she filed out, joining O'Neil's campaign team to "freshen some ideas". However, only candidates who received 1.50% or more in the 2064 election were included as an option in polls, as others were "unlikely/less likely to make the threshold to enter the Senate". As a result, some candidate parties would have a lesser (or higher score) in the actual election. In case no candidate were to receive at least 50.01% (majority) in the first round, all candidates with 25% or more would qualify/progress to the second round (if only one/none, reduced to 20% and so on). From the second round, without a majority, only the top two candidates would progress to the third round, if necessary. For the People Party primaries Polling An alliance/bloc/party needs to receive 59 seats for a majority government. Campaigning season (officially/ [ [ unofficially/more often/traditionally ] ] ) began in 2066, with polls from before not counting towards any qualifications. On January 23, 2066, the Breakthrough–Veracity coalition of parties after failing to enter the Senate since the introduction of new electoral system in 2051. The leaders of both parties were assured seats, added to the list, for their Senate debut. A breakthrough moment between For the People and Resilience, happened with Wilt testing Hirsch's loyalty to his party establishment, which resulted in Wilt gaining a strong lead over him, during the debate. Additionally, Mayfield showed her strength as leader of Freedom Party and CCU, gaining off Union leader Pauley. Additionally, Reform Party leader Mercado showed her strength. As well, Independence Leader O'Neil showed off the party's independence with partisan politics, gaining off other parties. On July 2, 2066, the Better Together–Truth coalition parties followed suit in merging with the Union Party to show its bonafides toward a successful Union coalition. They would be allocated 1 or 2 seats from Union, depending on the amount, otherwise a primary would determine whether the Better Together or Truth former leader would enter the Senate as a Union Senator. As a condition, the merge would be effective for the 2067 election, and would need to be further approved and voted on past that date, for a 2071 split or merge. General election debates The CCU also announced that the first debate would be open to all parties with at least 1 seat in the Senate or 2.5% in 5 eligible polls. The second debate would be limited to parties with at least 10 seats in Senate or at least 7.5% in 5 eligible polls. In case more than 10 candidates qualify for one debate, they would be separated into two nights to prevent an overran live programme. However, the CCU later deemed that the debate would be limited to 10 candidates, and in case more qualify, those with higher polling figures would take precedence over candidates qualified only on seats. However, candidates who qualify with both will take higher precedence. The deadline to qualify for first debate was set to January 5, 2067. Eight candidates qualified, with Karla Sanchez's Green Party missing the threshold by 1 poll. Sanchez stated that the "debates excluded her to get rid of green politics," however the CCU clapped back, saying that "the requirements were set in place beforehand, and that no pollings were known then."